The Life of Perry Malinowski
by krisetchers
Summary: Asian girl, flag impaled person, and Julie's friend are the nicknames known for this barelyknown teenager. But who exactly was she? Her life unfolds as we learn the story behind Perry Malinowski.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning Years

**How I became intrigued to write this biography story, I have no idea. I just wanted to expand this character in Final Destination 3, who had NO LINES and nearly NO IMPORTANCE except for a random death scene. Please enjoy!**

**Because of the language in this story, it is rated T.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Beginning Years_**

**_Perry, 17..._**

She was born on a Saturday evening, on October 16, 1987 in the busy hospital of Hong Kong, China. The sound surrounding Ting Malinowski like a ring of fire was deafening as surgeons ran from place to place, and while she pushed in pain and exhaustion, Gui Malinowski was pushing till her last breath.

"Aiiie!" she cried in pain. Her husband clenched her hand tight inside his own.

"Call medical assistance!" cried a young woman in Chinese, "Something is going wrong." The reason of panic was unknown to the two of them, and Ting only felt fear make its way into his body.

"The baby!" shouted a doctor at the other side of the room. "There's a problem related to the cardiovascular system, emergency assistance is present."

"Losing blood," said another nurse, in a quiet, anxious voice of dread.

"Ting," said a weak voice besides him. It was Gui, beckoning him to come closer so she could whisper her last wishes to him.

"Take care of the baby," she spoke, her breath increasing rapidly at the second, and before her dying breath could run out, she uttered another word.

"Ling, Perry."

Suddenly, an alarm went off. The baby was pulled away from under the sheet, and everyone could see that it was perfectly fine, wailing slightly as it moved its legs wildly. The baby was beautiful.

"A girl," announced the woman in a small whisper. But then their attention suddenly turned to the previously pregnant woman. Her eyes were shut, her head and shoulders slumped over, and Ting cried while holding her in his arms, as if trying to bring her back to life.

The baby suddenly stopped crying, as if something had struck her in a supernatural way. She saw a long, silk object swaying in the corner of the room as she was being brought out quickly. It was a flag, waving high and actively as the windy weather continued to enter from the open window.

She saw her mother and father, and without any understanding, she continued to cry in a sense of sadness.

* * *

_**7 Years Later**_

**_Perry, 10..._**

The Multi-Cultural Child Fair in McKinley Park was starting soon.

"Let's go now, Nanny," called out the young voice of Perry in their native Chinese language. She was a girl full of energy, a gorgeous one who struck similarities to most of her relatives. She was dressed in a Chinese dancing dress robe, with origami flowers decorated formally from head to toe. She wore plastic jewels, which she always believed were actual shiny treasures around a unique tiara around her head.

Oh, my," said her grandmother, her face showing the expression of astonishment and admiration, "So wonderful!"

"For the festival, of course," Perry replied, turning around to brush the dangling beads from her hair.

Three years ago, at the young age of four, Perry and her father moved away from China. She was only told less than a week notice of the breaking news.

"_I don't want to leave my friends," argued Perry, her small fists tightening up besides her body, "I want to stay in China!"_

"_Hush, Ling," her father ordered strictly, packing his stamps into a large safe. "Enough with your talking!" Perry ran off to her room._

They went to the airport and boarded a plane the day after they arrived. Overnight, Perry got the news that her grandmother was coming with them, to live with them for only a few months. Perry at first hated the idea. She was scared of other people, except for those whom she was familiar with. When her father told her that she had no choice, Perry sulked.

But there she was now at seven years old, happy with her grandmother as she showed off her hard-spent work to her. They were ready to leave.

Perry hadn't adjusted to the new American school as quickly as others when she had arrived. In kindergarten, she couldn't speak English with other classmates. Some kids tried to talk to her, but often ignored her later on as if she didn't exist. Sometimes Perry would hide in the corner of the room, trying her best to read a book or just sit down on one of the comfy bean-bag chairs. She hated her kindergarten teacher; Mrs. Taylor barely paid any attention to her.

As a third grader, she knew little English. She had friends in the small school of McKinley Elementary.

After having fun at the Multi-cultural fair, her grandmother brought her back to their house. Perry took of her fancy decorations and toys she won at the different games and set them one by one on the side of her room.

"Is Daddy still…" started Perry, in Chinese.

"He's coming back on Tuesday," finished her grandmother, "But never mind that. How about take a shower now, or help me finish these asparagus cakes we got from the fair?"

"Yuck!" said Perry, "I'd rather take a shower." They both laughed.

"Since tomorrow is Sunday, can I play on the computer?" Perry asked hopefully. Her grandmother turned to look at her, her face serious.

"No computer," she ordered. "Take a shower." Perry's shoulders slumped and she headed towards the stairs, but caught the shiny gleam in her grandmother's eyes. She smiled.

"Don't cause trouble or get viruses," she said to her. Perry ran up the stairs joyfully, into her room, and turned the computer on. She hadn't used it for nearly two weeks. In truth, she wasn't supposed to use it at all. Her father put it there for some unknown reason. But after a bit of fixing and major assistance from her grandmother, it functioned perfectly. For four months, she had been secretly using it (mostly for playing and talking with friends) behind her father's back.

There was a game called "Fishy" her friend had showed her on Friday, which was about a fish traveling around the pond, avoiding other creatures and dangers towards his trip home. Trying her best to find it, she went on the site Google, a site her friend told her about when she wanted to look for something. "Fishy", she typed. A lot of links popped up, and she tried typing "Fishy Game". Another set of links popped up, but nothing familiar she had seen the day at her friend's house.

My name, thought Perry, with a curious and excited look on her face. Choosing to go with her Chinese name, she typed in "Ling Malinowski."

A link popped up, and as well as she could read, she could figure a few of the words for the first link: Ling Malinowski...setting suns…october 16…

October 16th, she thought. "That's my birthday!" she whispered out loud. She was happy to discover that she was famous enough to be on the internet. Maybe she could tell her friends about it and show them how better she was over them. Of course they would be jealous, she thought to herself gleefully.

Without paying attention, she clicked on the link, and displayed another white page filled with Chinese writing. A cross was at the top-left corner, and below, a few words. She scrolled down in curiosity. There was a picture of a baby in a white blanket, with a sandwich and a glass of milk placed in front of it on a table. It looked happy.

"Is that me?" she wondered, looking over the photograph. She smiled to herself.

Perry saw a whitish box below the picture, but it had a red X on the upper-right corner of it.

"Ling, come down for dinner!" her Grandma shouted from below in English, then in Chinese, "Ling, come down!"

Ignoring her calls, Perry scrolled below the picture of the baby. More writing, then a picture of a room with yellow wallpaper, empty except for a desk sitting in the corner. Another picture was below it with a cotton teddy bear with a red bow.

Being only seven years old, she simply pondered as she scrolled further down the page. It was fun looking at a page on the internet, and scrolling down by clicking a soft button on the keyboard made it uniquely exciting for her.

She then came across a picture of a young man. She stared at it.

"Pa…Papa?" she stuttered out loud quietly, her eyebrows furrowing. She scrolled sideways using her other button to see a young woman in a white uniform she had never seen before, in a separate picture. There was an arrow between the pictures pointing both ways. She looked at the two pictures, and was interrupted by a loud call.

"Ling!" her grandmother shouted. "Dinner!"

"Coming!" Perry shouted back, pressing the off button on the computer and dashing out of her room. She smelled the sweet aroma of dumplings coming from down the stairs in the dining room, from the sizzling pot as her grandmother placed it upon the table.

* * *

**What do you think? I hope to get some reviews on how this is so far. The next chapter will bring out more of the story, including some other people.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Julie

**Second chapter!**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Meeting Julie_**

**_Perry, 5..._**

"Oh my god!" The tray full of pasta flew across the lunch room hall, splattering tomato, noodles, and vegetable oil all over the marble ground. Everyone turned to look and saw Perry on the floor, her blouse covered with soda, and they looked at the chaotic mess in front of her. The girl immeditaely put down her own tray and rushed over to her.

"I am so sorry," whispered the girl, trying to get Perry back to her feet. "Are you all right?" Perry regained her balance and looked at her destroyed meal, which had made a mess in the middle of the walkway.

The girl had brown, straight hair and hazel eyes, and was wearing a green tanktop along with jeans which were cut at her knees. On her feet were a pair of brown suede shoes.

Mr. Monseliue, the principal, appeared suddenly from behind them.

"What is this?" he asked, "What had happened?"

"I...I'm sorry," Perry stammered, her face blushing as she tried not to make contact with the large man. "I accidentally fell."

"It was my fault," the girl piped up. "I bumped into her without looking. In fact, I was dared to." The principal looked at the girl with a face of astonishment, then a face of anger. Some other girls behind the girl hid their giggles, and others watching the scene either walked away or simply stayed.

"Young girl," said Mr. Monseliue, "I must---"

"She didn't trip me!" Perry said out loud. "I fell myself."

"Then why is this girl saying she tripped you?" he asked, his face getting gradually more confused and angry.

"Because, umm," Perry stammered again, "I told her to lie." The principal just stood there, confused as ever as he thought of what to say next. A lady walked up to him from another door.

"Mr. Monseliue, we have the teacher meeting now," she told him. She looked at the food mess, then at the girl and Perry. "A custodian will clean up," she told them. "You two can go, and tell the lunch lady to give you a free meal." The two teachers hurried off in the other direction, as Perry tried to remove the soda stain with napkins on her hands.

"I'm really, really sorry," said the girl, just as a custodian with a large mop and bucket started to clean up the mess. "I don't know how to apologize or make it up to you." She pulled Perry a little further against the wall "Those girls over there stole my good luck charm bracelet, and said the only way to get it back was to bump into someone with food. But I didn't expect you to fall down. I'm so sorry."

"It's...okay," said Perry. She felt anger within herself, like a deadly storm brewing inside her at what had just happened. Suddenly, her fury disappeared as she was struck with her senses. She looked at the girl, and saw the most sorry face she had ever seen in her life. It wasn't completely the girl's fault. Perry felt disgusted at herself for feeling such anger, and she finally talked. "At least it was only the Wednesday pasta which always looks moldy." The girl was able to let out a light laugh.

"How about, I'll line up for you," said the girl, "While you could do other stuff, and I'll meet you right on those tables. I'll even use my own money."

"It's really okay," said Perry. "The line is too long now, and I'll just take some pretzals from the snack line."

"I have a spare sandwich and yogurt," the girl offered. "It's out on the patio with the stone tables."

"We could eat there," suggested Perry.

Perry and the girl walked off to the outdoor patio, and Perry ate a peanut butter and carrot sandwich. She thought it was really odd but still delicious, and as she sat down, she felt awkward sitting next to the stranger. But as the other girl and her talked and talked more about different things, she felt more and more comfortable. And safe. Like if she were already a friend of hers.

"It's pretty stupid of me to not ask this yet, but what's your name?"

"It's Perry. Perry Malinowski."

"Julie Christensen," said the girl. "My mom was going to name me Bridget, but I was sooo happy they changed it."

"Bridget isn't bad," said Perry. "My Chinsese name is Ling by the way."

"Oh my god, Ling is the name of my cousin's dog!" exclaimed Julie. They both laughed, as Perry scooped out a spoonful of yogurt and put it in her mouth.

"So, how do you think of McKinley High?" asked Julie.

"It's only been two weeks, and seventh grade is already harder than I thought," Perry replied. "But it's a lot fun."

All of a sudden, Julie perked up. "I think I know you," said Julie. "You have Social Studies third period, right? And you also have Art and Gym seventh I think. You're in two of my classes!"

"You're right!" said Perry. "Do we have Art or Gym today, cause I was wondering all day."

"Art, cause yesterday we had no school." The first bell suddenly rang, as the two girls realized they had lost track of time in the midst of their talking. The doors opened up from the cafeteria as kids rushed to their next classes

"Shoot, I have to go. See you Perry seventh period," said Julie, as she hurried off to her next class in the B Building.

"See you too, Julie," she replied. She gathered her books, threw away her plastic, and was about to go to her next class when she spotted the lunchbox Julie had left behind, the name "Julie" written in various colors across the top. She had made her first true friend in just a mere thirty minutes, as Perry looked at Julie trudging against the campus from far away. She knew that Julie would always be her friend, a friend, she felt, who would be along her side until the day of her death. She smiled to herself at her good fortune.

She hurried off to her next English class.


	3. Chapter 3: Befriending Amber

**No update in quite a while. Well, I make this chapter! So enjoy, no? Perry strikes again with more of her life!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Befriending Amber**

**_Perry, 3..._**

Ninth grade, their freshman year in high school, and the duo were lucky. They both had the same first class in the first room on the first day of school. Both wanted to hug and dance with each other at the moment of seeing each others faces, but with Julie arriving just before the bell was to ring, she took her seat in the last remaining chairs in the corner.

"Well, summer's over and I'm so happy to see you all again," the teacher told them. "Welcome back to high school." A few confused stares were present with the fact that none of them had ever seen her before.

"My name is Ms. Ecstasia," she said, "And I'm your English teacher for this year. Now, I'm going to pass out these papers and I want you to fill out the following that it directs you to. Volunteers, please?" Nobody was willing to raise their hands at all, and Julie solved the problem seconds later.

"Young girl in the corner," Ms. Ecstasia noticed. "Are you Wendy Christensen's sister?" She rolled her eyes.

"I guess I am," she said in a reluctant voice. Perry knew how much Julie despised her own sister, who was a year older than her. She always got the attention of her father, and though her mother obviously favored Julie more, Wendy always managed to win situations over and take advantages as the older sibling.

"_Wendy told on me," Julie said one day as they were riding their bikes. "I went out to see a movie and the next thing I saw when I returned home was my father, ready to yell shit at me."_

"_My sister's such a bitch. She keeps on stealing my good-luck charm bracelet that's MINE. Not hers."_

"_What a butt hole Wendy is. Yesterday she decided to go tanning with her friends and her friends even invited me to come along. But she went bitchy all over again and didn't let me go. What a cunt!" _Perry realized over the years of seventh and eighth grade how much Julie's offensive vocabulary had grown. It was much contrast to her personality on the first day she had met her, and Perry always wondered what had caused her friend's switch of attitude and language.

Just when Julie had finished passing out her last paper, a knock on the classroom doors was heard. All students looked at the girl who entered through the door as Ms. Ecstasia stood up in alertness. She was African-American, wearing a yellow dress that appeared to have been ironed numerous times before being put on. Her sneakers with translucent pink stripes seemed to be fastened to the floor and super-glued.

"Oh yes, you're the new girl," the teacher said in her most cheerful voice, a voice which didn't even reach the welcoming level at all.

"Reagan," she said suddenly. Some students looked amused at her sudden talk as Ms. Ecstasialowered her glasses to look again at her paper.

"It says here your name is Amber Reagan," she read. Amber nodded, and the teacher seemed to smack her head and at the same time lift her glasses back to its original position.

"Oh, pardon me, you were saying your surname!" she said in realization. "Welcome to McKinley High, Amber Reagan. Please take a seat next to…Perry, right over to your right. Did I say welcome? Oh yes. Welcome Amber." Her glued shoes were suddenly detached as she stepped over to the empty seat next to Perry. The students around Amber couldn't help but look at her, as Amber just stood straight up in her desk and looked forwards. Perry couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Just who couldn't help but feel sorry for this new girl? she asked herself. Amber looked extremely uncomfortable in her chair as she shifted around.

Perry looked at Julie and sighed. Julie was sitting upright in her chair, hands at her side and shifting around in the exact manner Amber was doing. Perry glared at her, not believing how Julie could be so ignorant against a person she had never met before. This was definitely not the Julie she had seen in seventh grade. Again she thought, what had triggered this change in her?

When the class was over, Amber was the first one to stand up, gather her books, put her bag over her left shoulder and walk out from the room as the bell rang. Julie stepped out of the classroom just as Perry did.

"My next class, Health, is so boring," Julie told Perry. "At least that's what I've heard from everyone else. Okay, see ya." Perry looked at her.

"What?"

"Why were you teasing her?" Perry questioned.

"Well, I liked her chair shifting a lot," Julie said, "And it feels so comfortable when you do that."

"No, really," Perry said in a more serious tone. "She isn't comfortable at all in this school. It's not easy being the new one somewhere. And all you do is make fun of her? I mean, seriously, never do that again." Julie tilted her head to the side in light annoyance.

"Oh, please," she said. "You take this way too seriously. She'll be just like you, fitting in with everyone else throughout the first year in a different school. Duh, _Reagan_ will be fine."

"I came to McKinley when I was six years old," Perry reminded Julie. But she had already headed off down the hallway to catch up with her second class.

* * *

Perry couldn't get the thought of Amber out of her mind. So it wasn't a surprise that when it was lunchtime, Perry was planning her next move in attempt to get to know a thing or two about the new girl. Amber was seen on the lunch line, trying to look familiarized with the things around her as if she had been in McKinley High for the previous two years. 

Then she looked at a corner of the chalkboard that displayed "Andy's Burgers, $2.99" as if she was heavily interested with the rusty wood design. Perry remembered being like this at the party of her relative's house; she would look at a balloon or the icing on a cake, pretending to be so caught up with what she was intrigued by that when people looked at her, it looked as if she was already satisfied in her own personal company.

She couldn't help but gulp as she stepped up her way in the line, positioning herself directly behind Amber until she was touching the yellow fabrics of her dress. This was her chance, she thought. A sudden thought of reluctance swallowed her mind, but then she remembered something two years prior: hadn't this been the same location where Julie had befriended her? Food, she thought. Food. Talk about something with food. She stared at Amber,then followed her eyes up until she opened her mouth.

"Yuck, they have the Andy Burgers again," Perry said, forcing the words out of her mouth as if she were talking to Julie. "Don't try them." Amber turned around in confusion, her eyes piercing right into her . Perry wanted to sink out of sight by the way Amber seemed to stare.

"Were you talking to me?" she asked.

"I guess I was," said Perry. "I, uh, just wanted to warn you. You know, you just came to this school and don't know much." She felt as if she had said the right thing, because Amber's face seemed relieved and unstressed. In fact, she believed that anything spoken would have eased Amber, as long as Perry had directed it to her.

"I know a bit about this school," Amber replied, tossing some hair away from her face. "My step sister goes here and told me a lot about it." Then, to Perry's delight, she smiled.

"Oh, really?" Perry said. "That's great. I hope you'll enjoy McKinley High. Staying her, I mean."

"I guess, yeah," Amber said. The conversation seemed to be finished until they reached the lunchlady. The old and obese woman lifted her spoon into the air and opened her mouth as if she were waiting for Amber's order in speed timing. She turned to Perry in panic.

"What other foods are there? Quick!" Amber whispered.

"Umm, uh, the burger!" Perry wanted to slap herself, as Amber gave her the most baffled look ever. The lunclady lifted her spoon even higher, and Perry was afraid she would smack poor Amber if she didn't speak up in the next second.

"All right, the Andy burger," said Amber, sharing a glance of surprise with Perry. The lady frowned and put down her spoon.

* * *

Once they had both received their lunches, Perry led Amber to one of the tables for the ninth graders. Unlike Amber's old school, tables weren't assigned for people, and there were no such things as "categories". Amber spent a long while explaining what categories were to her new friend. 

"So the whole lunchroom in my old school has seventh to twelfth," Amber began. "And, after getting food you can't just sit anywhere. That's why I wanted you to lead me to a table."

"Can't just sit anywhere?" Perry wondered. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it was a thing called categories," she said, "And it's kinda stupid. They have a table for punks, for instance. The word 'PUNK' is written in large black letters on the bottom of the table. They're for those who are in bands and play music that classify in punk rock, and who have mohawks and tattoos. So all the punks have to sit there." Perry seemed amused.

"Then there's hispanics, the ones who are fluent in English and cool and another table for those who are having trouble in learning the language, the 'ESL Mexicans'."

"That sounds awfully rude," Perry couldn't help saying. Amber nodded in agreement.

"Emo people had their own table, with the words 'LOW LIFE' written on the bottom," Amber told her. "It used to have the word 'SUICIDE', but then some janitor erased it several times before he then threatened to tell the principal." Perry seemed a bit disturbed by this.

"A table for the gays," continued Amber. "And those who seemed gay to others, with a vote of 2:3 in a poll, would have to sit on the table. This really nasty kid in the grade above us was the most straight person you could ever imagine. He was a pervert, so when the poll to determine whether he was gay or not arrived, all the girls voted positively."

"That is just...strange," said Perry, not knowing what to say.

"The caucasians had lots of categories," she added. "Nerds, really English people, the average, popualar, unpopular, and even a table for these four cheerleader girls, all to their own."

"Wow," Perry said. She never imagined a lunchroom being so complicated before, not just complicated, but extremely offendingand racist. She assumed that asians were split into Cool asians and Geek asians, but she didn't bother to ask.

"I was in the Sassy Blacks," Amber told Perry, saying it in such a way as if she were proud about it. "We had eight people on our table. And sometimes people would always break the 'rules'. I did it like two days every week." Amber then went on with a story of how the 'Category' method was almost banned when the story was slipped out to a set of parents, but Perry wasn't listening. A girl she had barely known fifteen minutes ago on the lunchline was chatting away to her as if she had known Perry for a few years. It was too hard to believe, and Perry had never felt more succesful before in her life.


End file.
